1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of error correction and, more particularly, to an error corrector with a high use efficiency of a memory.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital versatile disc (DVD) data structure consists of consecutive error correction code (ECC) blocks. The ECC blocks are a data block with the capability of error correction. Typically, a DVD has at least 143,500 ECC blocks.
When a DVD drive reads a DVD, it can correct errors in reading data blocks. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a primary memory used by a typical error corrector. As shown in FIG. 1, ECC block #3 is an uncorrected ECC block, ECC block #2 is a correcting ECC block, and ECC block #1 is a corrected ECC block.
FIG. 2 is a timing diagram of a typical error corrector. As shown in FIG. 2, at T1, the error corrector inputs an uncorrected ECC block EFM #1 through a data channel. At T2, the error corrector inputs an uncorrected ECC block EFM #2 through the data channel, and performs an error correction ECC #1 on the previously input ECC block EFM #1. At T3, the error corrector inputs an uncorrected ECC block EFM #3 through the data channel, performs an error correction ECC #2 on the previously input ECC block EFM #2, and outputs the corrected ECC block DMA #1.
However, since the corrected ECC block DMA #1 output by the error corrector contains decoded data and check bytes, the amount of used memory is increased and bandwidth in memory access is required.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved error corrector to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.